


Crime and Punishment

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Kya's increasingly ridiculous attempts to get the chief of police to arrest her. FINISHED (Epilogue is rated M)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 24
Kudos: 219





	1. Defacing City Property

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kyalin fic! Hopefully not the last! No smut in the first 4 chapters but chapter 5 is definitely "mature"

Lin sighed as she lifted her head from her paperwork. She groaned at the ache in her neck from staying in the same position for too long as she looked to the clock on the wall. She had been stuck doing paperwork for the last 2 hours, catching up on her caseload. Republic City had finally started to get back normal following Kuvira’s downfall but there had been a surge in crime that Lin’s department was struggling to keep on top of.

She stood from her desk and stretched her arms out above her head. She decided she needed some fresh tea and made her way to the break room. Lin could not help but notice that some of her officers wouldn’t meet her eye. This wasn’t entirely out of the norm as she was often told she was intimidating, however, something was off and she kept a suspicious eye and ear out as she made her tea.

“Someone should probably tell her.”

“She’s right over there, be my guest.”

“I’m not going over there.”

Lin closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before turning around.

“And what exactly is it that you don’t want to tell me?”

One of the officers quickly put her head down and continued the paperwork she was doing while the other looked to Lin.

“Chief! I-I don’t, um, well you see-“

“Just spit out it.”

“It’s really something you should see for yourself.”

Lin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and the young officer wilted under her stare. He motioned for her to look out the windows and she humored him by following his lead.

“What exactly is it I’m supposed to be seei- oh.”

Lin had scanned the cityscape before she found what she was supposed to be looking for. The statue of her mother still stood tall and proud in front of the police station but it had been given a bit of a “makeover”. Someone had used what appeared to be blue paint to draw an exaggerated mustache and eyebrows on the face of the statue. She had to squint but she could also just make out a set of words on Toph’s left boot.

“Kya was here”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Lin turned away from the window and made her way to the stairs. She was going to kill her. With everything else she was dealing with she did not need to add the hijinks of a certain water bender to her list of troubles.

She pushed open the doors to the station a little harder than she meant to, hearing the metal hinges groan. She walked towards the base of the statue and noticed a figure lounging on ground near it, eating an apple. As Lin approached the figure sat up excitedly.

“Chief Beifong! You caught me! Whatever am I going to do!”

“Cut the garbage, Kya. What do you think you’re doing?”

Kya got to her feet and swaggered closer to Lin.

“Well, you never meet me anymore and Bumi and I were talking and he jokingly said the only way I’d get you to see me is if I did something to get arrested. And I took that as a personal challenge and now here we are.”

Lin just stared at her incredulously.

“I’ve got more important things to do right now.”

A clap of thunder sounded as Lin turned to leave.

“That’s it??!! You’re just going to let me get away from defacing a statue of the greatest eartbender in the world?!”

Lin turned back and looked up Kya’s artistry, hiding a smirk before turning back to the doors. She was about to step back into the building when she felt a soft nudge and heard a loud _splat_! She whipped around and touched her own back, her hand coming back covered in blue paint.

“Kya!”

Kya’s face was full of mock innocence as the blue paint dripped from Lin’s armor. Lin’s temper flared as she marched back down the stairs to stand in front of Kya.

“Assaulting a police officer, especially the chief is a serious crime, you should probably take me in so I can face the appropriate punishment”

Kya stretched her arms out coyly.

Lin contemplated it for about half a second before another clap of thunder sounded and the ping of rain on her armor started. As the rain came quickly they both looked up as Kya’s graffiti was easily washed away. Lin defiantly looked back at Kya and narrowed her eyes before she turned on her heel and walked back inside dripping both rain water and blue paint as she went.

Saikhan raised his eyebrows as Lin walked back into the precinct, the glint of a smile on his lips.

“Not. A. Word.”

He raised his hands in surrender as she marched back into her office and slammed the door behind her.


	2. Public Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this pure ridiculousness. I've also decided to add an extra chapter and a nice little epilogue ;)

Lin was covered in mud and debris as she walked into the precinct, four of her metalbending officers following behind. They had spent most of the day clearing some of the last remains of a building that had been mostly destroyed by Kuvira’s spirit vine weapon. Heavy rains had added to the already daunting task by creating an excessive amount of mud around the building’s foundation. But they had gotten the job done and were in desperate need of a shower and some food.

“Hey chief! You got a package today that I put on your desk.”

Lin waved a hand at the officer as she made her way to her office. She closed the door and sank onto her couch, not caring that she was getting mud everywhere. She had just closed her eyes when her radio buzzed, paging the chief of police. Cursing quietly at her inability to have a moment of peace and quiet Lin got up and grabbed the radio.

“Beifong here”

“Chief! We found you! Good! We’ve- uh, we’ve got a bit of situation downtown.”

The officer was a rookie and Lin took a breath trying to keep her tone of voice steady.

“What kind of a situation?”

“Well… you see. There’s a woman down here who says she’ll only speak to the chief of police and she uh, she’s well-“

“Is there some kind of emergency?”

“No! Nothing like that, not exactly.”

“Is there crime being committed?”

“Technically, yes, but you see it’s j-just-“

“WILL YOU SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!”

Lin’s patience were gone as she snapped at the rookie. She was exhausted, hungry, and just wanted shower. She didn’t have time to deal with whatever was going on downtown. If there wasn’t an emergency, she wasn’t interested.

“Yes ma’am! Sorry, chief! She’s… she’s-“

“Give me that!”

A new voice came over the radio and Lin was relieved to hear one of her more senior officers speak.

“Sorry to bother you chief, but it’s Kya and she’s doing some kind of performative dance piece down here in the arts district.”

Lin felt her temper flare. Of course it was Kya causing her problems again. She moved to sit in the chair at her desk when the package that had been left for her caught her eye. Distracted, she started to pull at the packaging.

“Chief? Are you still there?”

“I’m still here, sorry.”

She continued opening the package when she remembered the rookie officer saying a crime was “technically” being committed.

“Wait, dancing isn’t illegal? I thought you said something criminal was going on?”

A small box tied with a bow was in the packaging and line started to open it.

“While it’s true that dancing isn’t illegal, chief, doing so without any clothes on is.”

Lin’s face drained of color as she opened a small note that lay inside the box.

_Come get me, chief_

Inside the box was a perfectly packaged set of black, lacy, lingerie.

“Just keep an eye on her for now. I’ll take care of it.”

“Understood chief.”

Lin turned off her radio and picked up the phone. After a few rings a familiar voice picked up.

“Hello?”

“Tenzin, can you please put your mother on the phone.”

“Lin? Sure, just a second.”

Katara had been spending some extra time on air temple island with Tenzin and the kids. She also was an integral part of setting up a new school that trained waterbenders in the way of healing.

“Lin? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Aunt Katara. It’s Kya. She’s down in the arts district dancing naked in the streets and if she’s not careful she’s going to get herself arrested soon.”

Lin didn’t mention that getting arrested is exactly what Kya wanted as she heard Katara sigh on the other end.

“Not again… I’ll take care of it. Thank you, Lin.”

They hung up the phones and Lin couldn’t help but smile to herself. Kya was going to be in trouble alright. Katara was the perfect payback for her little stunt and maybe Lin would actually have an evening of peace and quiet.


	3. Disturbing the Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lin just wants a night of peace and quiet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support has been so encouraging and I'm publishing this chapter a little early in thanks. This one went a little differently than anticipated and got a little angsty toward the end. Only one more chapter to go and then I just might do up that epilogue for you guys ;)

Lin jumped with a start, lifting her head from her desk where she must have drifted to sleep at some point. A little dazed she looked up to see Saikhan standing at her door. She wiped a bit of drool from her mouth and stood up.

“Did you need something, Saikhan?”

He stepped into her office and closed the door behind him.

“Chief, I think it’s time you went home for at least one night.”

Lin waved her hand dismissively and started shuffling papers around on her desk.

“I’m fine, I just lost track of time and-“

“Lin. You’ve been here for at least 4 days straight, I think we can handle things without you for one night.”

He used her first name which was something very few of her officers could get away with. But he had deserved the right. Years of loyalty and saving her neck more than a couple times had _earned_ him that right.

She could feel him staring her down defiantly and closed her eyes. She was completely exhausted and he might have a point. She let out a long sigh and looked to him.

“Fine.”

He smiled and grabbed her coat from the coat rack, holding it out for her.

She snatched it from him as he opened the door, motioning for her to leave first. She gave him a death glare as she passed by, pulling her coat on. She made her way to the exit doors and, without looking, flicked her hand behind her closing her office door quickly.

Lin couldn’t help a satisfied smirk as she heard Saikhan let out a surprised yelp as the metal doorknob hit him in the back.

* * *

Lin made it back to her apartment and instantly let her shoulders relax as she walked in the door. She opened her fridge and groaned at the lack of food. Now that she had actually let herself relax she couldn’t ignore how hungry she was. Maybe she’d order takeout.

She walked to her bedroom and bent her armor off and onto a chair, letting out a sigh of relief. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed at the back of her neck. Her exhaustion hit her all at once and she lay back onto the soft pile of blankets and pillows.

She’d just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

**_*a few hours later, sometime in the middle of the night*_ **

* * *

_BANG!_

Lin jolted awake, instantly on alert. Light was flashing outside and another resounding _bang_ filled the otherwise peaceful night.

Linhad her armor on in an instance as she hurried to look out her bedroom window to assess the situation. Blood rushed to her head as her temper flared at the sight in the street. Someone was setting off the newest prototype fireworks from Varrick industries.

A bright light of gold and red exploded right outside her window. She let out a growl and made for her door. She was going to kill whoever was responsible for this. She finally took a night off from work and she has to deal with this bullshit.

She walked through the door to her building and noticed another firework had been lit. She reached out with the earth and enclosed the lit explosive in the stone road. It went off in its rock prison and Lin released the road back into place as if it had never been moved.

Lin heard a shuffling of feet and used her seismic sense to locate the perpetrator.

“Republic City police! Come out from there!”

Lin’s hands were ready to throw her cables out should the person become aggressive. It was most likely some stupid teenager with nothing better to do. A figure swaggered from around the corner with their hands raised. Lin stared in disbelief.

“KYA?!”

The waterbender was smirking as she walked closer.

“Oh hey, Chief. What are you doing up so late?”

Lin was completely shocked. She was used to Kya’s mischief but this was more bold than she’d been in the past. Not to mention Lin just wanted an evening of quiet and rest. She was starting to think that was something she just wasn’t predestined to experience.

Her temper was growing and she shot out a cable that wrapped around Kya’s wrist. Kya’s smirk grew into a gleeful smile.

“Finally! I was beginning to wonder what it was going to take to get you to actually arrest me.”

Lin stared at her for a moment before she released the cable. Kya was mischievous but Lin was the more stubborn one, she wasn’t going to give Kya the satisfaction of winning their little game of cat and mouse. And she was just so tired.

Turning from the waterbender, Lin started to walk back into her building without a word.

“Lin? Wait! Where are you going.”

There was a shift in Kya’s voice as she dropped the playful tone. Lin closed her eyes and spun around.

“You just don’t stop, do you?! Do you even know how much pressure I’m currently under without dealing with you! I just wanted ONE evening of peace. Just one!”

She turned back around to leave when Kya grabbed her hand.

“Lin. I’m sorry. It was stupid. I just-I just miss you is all.”

Lin closed her eyes again to stop tears from forming. She pulled her hand from Kya’s and walked through the door.

“Just leave me alone right now, okay?”

Part of her wanted Kya to follow her, to keep pestering her, to offer some much-needed comfort. She hesitated for the smallest moment and felt her hopes falter when no one was following her. She turned her head to look back for just a second and felt her heart sink.

Kya was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are so appreciated!


	4. Grand Theft Auto, Destruction of Private Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya takes it too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends this is the last of chapter to feature Kya's shenanigans. This was my first time writing for Kyalin and it has been an extremely fun writing experience and your support and comments have kept me very motivated. I've already blocked out the epilogue and will hopefully post it if I can convince myself to do so (I've never written smut before and it definitely makes me a little nervous because I want it to be good)

It was early in the evening as Lin was driving back to the police station. She had spent most of her day in meetings with various city officials going over the progress that was being made to get Republic City fully back on its feet. It had been a week since she last heard anything of Kya. She was honestly feeling very frustrated with herself and just unsure of how to deal with the feelings she was having, something she was never good at.

She was lost in her own thoughts when her radio buzzed and a call went out for nearby officers to report to a bank that was being robbed. Lin looked up at the street she had just passed and realized she was less than 2 minutes from the scene. She grabbed the radio.

“This is Chief Beifong responding, estimated eta 2 minutes.”

Lin didn’t wait for the respond before she whirled her car around and flipped her siren on. She pulled up to the bank keeping a vigilant eye out for anyone who may be trying to escape. The front door of the bank opened and Lin was instantly on the offensive.

“Freeze! Repiblic City police!”

An elderly woman yelped in surprised and quickly raised her hands. Lin relaxed her harsh demeanor a bit.

“Sorry, ma’am. Is the perpetrator still in the bank or has he left already?”

She continued to keep her hands raised as she looked at Lin with a very confused look.

“I’m responding to a call that this bank was being robbed.”

The woman lowered her hands as she started walking down the stairs.

“I don’t know nothing about any robbery, but maybe you can help me. These buffoons seem to think they can get away with taking my hard earned money and I won’t notice! I’m tired of it! It’s criminal!”

“Ma’am, I’m not sure what kind of problem you are having with the bank but it’s nothing I can help you with right now, I need to get inside and make sure everyone is okay.”

The woman had reached the bottom of the stairs and was still going on as Lin made her way up the stairs and into the bank.

Everything was completely normal, people were doing their jobs as if nothing was wrong. One of the tellers looked up and summoned her over.

“Chief BeiFong! What can I help you with today?”

She was a cheery young woman who smiled broadly as Lin approached.

“I received a call that there was a robbery in progress at this location.”

The woman’s smiled faltered slightly.

“I’m sorry Chief but there hasn’t been any kind of problems here today at all. No one here made any call like that.”

She looked as confused as Lin felt. She thanked the young woman and did a final scan of the bank with her seismic sense before heading back to her car. She held the door open for a man who seemed to be making a takeout delivery and felt her stomach grumble at the smell.

He thanked her as he walked pass and before Lin could respond she heard the siren of her police car turn on.

She whipped her head to the street and watched as her car pulled away at a very high speed. She caught only a glimpse of a familiar blue clad waterbender in the driver’s seat. Lin sprinted down the stairs as she watched the car turn a corner, skidding up onto two wheels.

As she ran down the street she cursed herself for not recognizing Kya’s voice on the radio call. And how did she even manage to hijack the police line?? Ready to throw her cables out to catch the bumper Lin’s heart skipped a beat as she heard a loud _CRASH!_

She sprinted around the corner and saw her car stopped and covered in what appeared to be cabbages.

“KYA!”

She yelled her name as she approached the driver’s side. She opened the door with a little too much force as the metal groaned beneath her grip. Kya was slumped over the wheel. Lin immediately went into crisis mode as she carefully felt for a pulse. She didn’t want to jostle her too much because she knew if she had any kind of neck injury is was important not to move her too much.

She was relieved at the steady pounding of Kya’s heartbeat but jumped when Kya stretched dramatically and sat up, completely unhurt. She opened her mouth and started to speak but Lin cut her off.

“ _DON’T_ even start, Kya! Do you even know how much trouble you could have got in?! Or hurt?! You’re lucky no one got killed with how reckless you were being! And then I come around and you’re pretending to be- Kya I thought you-“

Lin turned away from her, hiding the emotion on her face. She tried to compose herself as the adrenaline caused her heart to pound in her ears. She flinched slightly when Kya reached out and touched her arm.

“Lin? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m completely fine, see?”

Lin pulled her arm from her and walked to the front of her car. There was a man standing near the demolished cabbage cart yelling and pointing at the wreckage. She did her best to calm him down and assured him that he’d be completely reimbursed for both the damaged cart and the produce that was lost.

Kya had gotten out of the car and walked over to stand next to Lin.

“I know, sir, it _is_ inexcusable. Kya here also has something to say to you.”

“Right- uhhh, I’m very sorry about the damage to your cabbage cart, sir.”

He continued yelling and raised his arms in defeat as he walked away from the scene.

“He’s really passionate about those cabbages.”

Lin didn’t laugh at the joke as Kya started walking toward the mess. She reached for a cabbage when she was stopped by a metal cable that wrapped around her wrist. Surprised she whipped around to face Lin as another one shot out and wrapped around the other wrist.

“What are you-“

“Kya, you are under arrest for grand theft auto and destruction of personal property”

“Well it’s about time! I thought I was going to have kill someone, jeez!”

Lin walked closer to her without a word and replaced the cables with a pair of handcuffs. Kya was grinning. Lin was doing her best to keep up her steely demeanor as she marched Kya to the police car, opened one of the back doors, and guided her in.

Kya looked at her, still grinning like an idiot as she lounged across the back seat.

“Okay Lin, you’ve finally arrested me, can you get me out of these things?”

She held up her cuffed wrists expectantly but Lin only gave a slight smirk before closing the door and making her way to the driver’s seat. Lin was relieved when she discovered her car didn’t seem damaged. She backed up to maneuver around the cabbage cart and flicked on the sirens.

“Lin?”

Kya sat up, her smile faltered ever so slightly.

“You’ve taken it too far this time Kya, I’ve got no choice but to bring you in.”

Kya groaned as she slouched back against the seat. It wasn’t the first time she had been arrested and, with the amount of crap she liked to put Lin through she doubted it would be the last, but she didn’t think Lin would _actually_ book her at the police station. She let out another dramatic groan.

Lin didn’t speak as she drove them to their destination. She made a turn.

“Lin, you just missed the turn to the police station.”

Lin looked in the mirror and smirked as she flipped off the sirens. Kya sat up so she could see better.

“We’re not going to the police station.”

Kya’s confusion grew as she made eye contact with Lin through the mirror.

“Where are we-oh.”

They made another turn and Lin’s apartment building came into view.

Kya leaned back against the seat again with one of her signature, mischievous grins.

“And what kind of punishment did you have in mind, exactly, _Chief?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! It'll be a few days before I decide if I should post the epilogue and I will definitely be writing for these two again in the future!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of "punishment" does Lin have in store for Kya? **Mature Content**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Disclaimer that I have never written smut in my life so this is ROUGH and a little clunky. It also appears that once again the writing took on a life of its own another chapter (or follow up fic) may be in the works.

Lin and Kya made their way up the stairs to Lin’s apartment. Lin had finally released the cuffs on Kya’s wrists and the waterbender was currently complaining about how hungry she was.

Lin unlocked her door and the pair entered. Kya immediately went to the refrigerator and let out a long groan.

“Lin you have literally no food in here. I’m staaarving…”

Lin just rolled her eyes and opened a drawer, chucking a takeout menu at her.

“Why don’t you order us some food while I change out of this.”

She motioned to the metal armor she was rarely seen without and Kya sighed again as she took the menu.

It was a few minutes before Kya decided what she wanted and Lin returned to the kitchen, standing in the doorway.

“I didn’t order an extra rice because I wasn’t sure if you wanted it but I can call them back if you-“

Kya stopped talking in shock as she turned to face Lin. Her jaw actually dropped at the sight before her. Lin was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. She had changed her clothes, or rather removed her clothes and was standing clad only in the lacy, black lingerie Kya had sent to her a few weeks ago.

Kya stared at her and the confidence on Lin’s face faltered slightly as she stood up straighter.

“Does-does it look okay? I know you got it for yourself but I just thought-“

Before she could finish her sentence Kya had crossed the length of the kitchen and jumped into Lin’s arms, her legs wrapped around her waist. Lin held her up easily and securely with her muscled arms. She looked into Kya’s eyes and smiled again, confidence restored.

“I can always change into something else if you’d prefer?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Kya took Lin’s mouth in her own and kissed her deeply and passionately, the two of them slamming against the kitchen doorway. Lin’s strength didn’t falter as she held Kya close to her and moved them toward the bedroom.

Pushing them through the door Lin turned them around, sitting Kya on the edge of the bed. They worked together getting Kya’s dress off over her head breaking apart only long enough for the fabric to pass between them. Lin lifted Kya up farther on the bed and pushed her onto her back, straddling her.

Kya was relaxed as she let herself fall back, arms above her head, completely exposed to the beautiful woman before her. Lin took her in and bit her lip as she smiled.

“Spirits, Kya, you’re so goddamn beautiful.”

Kya let out a small laugh and brought her hands to rest on Lin’s hips. Lin was still smiling as she leaned over her and kissed her again but didn’t linger long on her mouth as she trailed her lips across Kya’s cheek, pausing at her neck as she started kissing and sucking slowly. She gathered one of Kya’s breasts in her hand, massaging it slowly.

Kya let out a small groan and made a swift movement trying to switch positions. Without looking, Lin used her free hand to shoot out two of her metal cables from her police uniform wrapping them around both Kya’s wrists and attaching them to the bed posts.

Lin sat up a little to look at her and noticed a slight look of surprise on Kya’s face. She leaned down close and quietly whispered into her ear.

_“Do you like that?”_

Kya groaned as the breath from those words sent goosebumps down her body.

_“Is that a yes?_

“Spirits yes! Lin, please…”

Lin smiled triumphantly and slid down the bed. She spread Kya’s legs and very lightly dragged her tongue up the length of one of her legs. She paused when she got to the delicate skin on her inner thigh, running teasing little circles as she slowly brought her lips higher.

Lin was pleased when she could smell Kya’s arousal and felt her own pleasure increase in response. She brought her tongue up the length of her, caressing the warm folds. She could feel them start to swell and let out a small breath at how wet Kya was already. She moved slowly and lightly, just barely flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Kya groaned again, louder this time and gripped the cables tightly.

Lin started to move her mouth away and Kya let out a bark of protest that stopped in an instant as Lin brought her hand down to replace where her tongue had been. She gently massaged her clit, adding and releasing pressure slowly. She brought her mouth up to one of her breasts and cupped it in her mouth, brushing her tongue against her nipple.

Lin lightly bit down and Kya let out a moan as her nipple hardened. Lin pulled away and grinned as she shifted her hand, rubbing it over her entrance and gathering some of the wetness there before slipping a finger easily inside. She slowly pumped the finger in and out while using her thumb to keep continuous pressure on her clit.

She leaned over Kya and braced herself against the bed with her other arm as she used her middle finger to explore and discover the spots that brought Kya the most pleasure. She was right above her face now and they stared at each other with such a hunger that Lin felt herself let out a small moan.

She brought her head back down and brought her lips to Kya’s neck again, breathing in her scent and feeling the increased beating of her heart. She repositioned her hand slightly to gain further access, feeling Kya suck in a breath as Lin brushed against a spot just past the entrance to her vagina. She pulled her finger against the spot again, slowly, and Kya’s breathing increased.

_“Lin, please.”_

Kya’s voice was breathy and Lin knew she was close. She inserted a second finger, increasing her pace. Kya’s grip tightened against the cables, her knuckles white as Lin pumped in and out all while her thumb massaged her engorged clit. Her muscles began to twitch against her fingers and her moans became more intense and guttural. Lin could sense her release coming and she retracted the cables that bound Kya’s wrists.

In an instant Kya has her arms wrapped around Lin, holding her tightly against her. A breath brushed across Kya’s neck and Lin could feel her tighten and contract against her fingers. She never slowed her pace and Kya gasped as she came, her back arching. Lin lifted her head to look at her and covered her mouth with her own, Kya’s pleasured moans vibrating through her.

After several moments Kya’s body reached its full release and she went limp against the bed. Lin slowly removed her fingers as they both panted. She could feel both her and Kya’s heartbeats pounding in sync, the rhythm drumming through her. She couldn’t help but stare at Kya, noticing her dark cheeks flushed and almost dreamlike look on her face. She couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction.

Lin backed herself up off the bed and stood up with her arms crossed, smirking.

“Do you think that was punishment enough or should we go again?”

Kya sat up and looked ready to pounce. She looked Lin up and down, some sort of inappropriate comment on her lips when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go! I'm not unhappy with it for it being my first time writing something like this and I hope it's at least a little satisfying for you all ;)


End file.
